Helping Alice
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Dracula has been haunted by an never ending nightmare about a young girl named Alice, he finds she's real and wants to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary**

I entered Judas' containment chambers. I sighed, checking the traps to make sure Dracula would not escape.

"Mary?" I jumped at the sudden vocalization, the last time I heard that voice, I was being released from a curse.

"Judas?" I asked. I heard a faint growl emit from the silver coffin.

"Please, Mary, don't call me that." I was so confused, he was… polite.

"I need you to help someone for me," He said, his voice barely audible. "I'm not trying to free myself, but I've been watching over a young girl, she abused, and she's the only person in her home trying to make her life something, and her father keeps pulling her down. I would do something, since I'm locked in this coffin, I'm surprised I can even talk, so could you do this for me?" He asked I huffed, he sounded convincing, but what if this was all a trick to get me away so he could escape.

"Mary, please, I am dead serious." He told me. "Put your hand on the coffin." He told me. I was weary to the idea, but what could he do, so I obliged. A jolt of energy went up my arm, and my world turned into a thick mist and dissolved, Dracula's black clad form materialized beside me. A classroom formed itself around us. Dracula took a step towards a young girl who was asleep.

"Her name is Alice," He lay a hand on her shoulder, she didn't stir. What I saw was a tired young girl, the purplish bags under her closed eyes made the fact she was over worked obvious.

"Why again is she so tired?" I asked the fallen angel by my side.

"The problem is at home." He told me, the classroom dissolved away and in its place was a kitchen, the same young girl was at the stove, making dinner, while younger children ran around the house, screaming. Alice seemed to be on the verge of a mental break down, judging by the look on her face.

"You couldn't be more correct, Mary. Alice needs help, and I feel like I'm the only one who can help her." Dracula told me.

"I used to come to her in her dreams, but I've become too weak to help her, I'm wasting away as we speak, trying to show you Alice, so you can help her. I feel this will be my last deed, and I want it to be a good deed, Mary, help her, please?" He begged, I could say no, the sincerity in his voice was enough to smother me. I swallowed.

"Alright, Dracula, I'll help her." I told him, he smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Mary." He told me, the scene around us dissolved. I sighed, blinking as I was back in the chambers. I couldn't hear Dracula from inside the coffin, had he, truly, passed? I readied myself for the worst, the vampire jumping out at me, fangs unsheathed. I turned the cross, gulping. The face of Dracula was pale and peaceful, I took the cross from under his hands. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice only a ghost of what it used to be, weak and scratchy.

"My father locked you away for one reason and one reason alone, you were evil, now that you've proved to me that you aren't evil, I can let you go." I told him, he looked at me, the slightest milky haze had started to cloud his eyes.

"Why don't we get you something to drink?" I asked, Dracula sat up, looking up.

**Dracula**

I looked up, gazing at Abraham's contraption, spikes… they'd fall if my weight were to disappear. I rolled my eyes, and transported to Mary's side. I screamed and fell as a sharp pain over took my side. I was weak, I shouldn't have done that.

"I…have to…help… Alice." I whispered, steeling my nerves, I stood, holding my side. Mary helped me up to the surface, I was basically crying out in agony with every movement. I snapped at the air with every stab of pain

"FUCKNG HELL!" I yelled and fell, I couldn't move and I didn't want to.

"What is- Mary!" I heard Simon's voice hiss.

"Simon, I know what you're thinking, but Dracula has changed, he wants to help someone." Mary told him. My eyes flicked to Simon to see his reaction but all I saw was a pair of blue eyes and a small four year old's face. I looked at her in confusion; soft feeble hands caressed my face.

"Morgan!" Simon yelled.

"No Simon, calm down, Dracula has changed." Mary told him.

"SO, what makes you think I'm going to let our daughter get near such a monster." Simon hissed, pulling the child away from me. I was glad, blood lust was beginning to take over: strength was begining to pour into my body, I used all of my self control to use it to help me walk. I got up slowly, invisible knives still stabbed my arms and legs.

"SIMON!" Mary yelled, I stood beside her.

"No Mary, he's right, no matter how vigorous he is." I told her. Mary looked at me. I shook my head, going towards the exit, wincing with every step.

"Where are you going?" Simon barked.

"To get something to drink so I don't rip out your throats." I told him.

"How?" He asked, I looked at him wearily.

"I still have my charm, I can get a nurse to sneak me a few bags of blood from the blood bank." I told him. He looked to Mary, who only nodded towards me, I slipped into the late Britain night and made my way to the nearest hospital.

**A/N: "FUCKING HELL" is something I stole from Gerry if ya'll watched the special features on DK2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice**

I sat in science class, fighting sleep, yet, despite my efforts, my head drooped gently to the tabletop, and I fell asleep. The dreamless sleep was welcomed warmly for the time being.

"Miss Bruner, wake up!" I was being shaken gently by the teacher. I pulled my head up and looked at her groggily, Mrs. Johnson smiled gently, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"Are you getting enough sleep at night, sweetie?" She asked. I left her question unanswered, I had recently been having nightmares about a man that I was certain was Judas Iscariot. I had dreamt of the Romans paying him for his betrayal, and unfortunately, the most often, him hanging himself, the dead look of his eyes was what made me wake up screaming.  
I gathered my things as I stood, Mrs. Johnson wrote me a pass and handed it to me wordlessly. I left the room, listening to the patter of rain on the school in my home state of Washington. The tapping of my flats on the tiles of the floor were the only thing that could be heard. I was reading my pass on the way to Period Two, but I stopped as the pattering of rain stopped suddenly, the school roof faded away, revealing the all too familiar blood red sky, and the tapping of my shoes turned to crunching. I lowered the pass, and looked around, behind me, a black night sky loomed over me, like a monster about to pounce on its prey, in front of me, the bright red light made me squint. I looked to the tree, silhouetted by the sunset, along with Judas. I gulped, hard, I made my way to the tree. I only stopped a few feet in front of the dangling body. I shuddered at the unnatural angle in which his neck twisted. The dead eyes made my tremble, I wanted to get away, terribly, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Gruesome, isn't it?" A man's voice made me jump, a black clad figure passed by me, and stood beside the hanging corpse, looking up at it. My eyes widened as I realized the two looked similar, no, identical. I hardened my nerves and nodded.

"Of all the ways I could have chosen to go I had to chose this one… what was I thinking…" He muttered. I stood there speechless, the man, Judas, looked at me. He smiled.

"Not every day you see a man hanging and then you see that same man standing beside his own corpse, is it?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I want to help you, Alice." He said simply. I looked at him curiously.

"You know who I am, and I want to do something good with this immortal curse I have. I'm tired of using these gifts I have as weapons. Let me help you Alice, will you help me clear my name?" He asked, his green eyes full of remorse. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe, I felt lightheaded, I gasped for air but I couldn't get fast enough, and fainted.

**Dracula**

I rushed to catch her, my death scene faded away and the school returned. I sighed heavily.

"Take note, when trying to get someone to let them help you, don't show them the way you died." I muttered the small almost angelic looking girl rest in my arms. I looked around and saw two boys come out of two different classroom. I laid Alice down gently and left stood back, to make sure they helped her not hurt her. One saw Alice first, and got the other's attention. They came and took her down to the nurse's office.

**Alice**

I slowly came to on a leather mattress in the nurse's office. I soft hand felt my forehead.

"What happened, sweetie?" The nurse asked. I fluttered my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow. Looking around, I saw Judas, he gave me a meant to be comforting wink. I only shivered and looked back to the nurse.

"I don't know." I told her, not about to tell her I had a one sided conversation with the Betrayer of Christ. I heaved a sigh.

"I called your home, your older brother is coming to pick you up." She told me. I looked at her in astonishment, I was the eldest of my family, who had answered. I looked back to the corner in which Judas stood, but he was gone, but only momentarily, he walked in behind a blonde haired man with brown eyes.

"I'm her older brother." The man said. Judas looked to the nurse, who started to act flirty. She didn't even ask for ID like she should have, they she let the blonde man come forth and help me off the bed. What was I supposed to do, act like a maniac and scream that these men were strangers… I'd be put in the nut house, I went quietly with them.

"I need to get my things." I told the two men.

"Everything you need is in the car Alice." Judas told me.

"Why should I even be following you two?" I yelled.

"Hey, keep it down!" The Brit hissed. I glared at him.

"I know what's under that make up, Alice. You won't have to worry about neglect or abuse again if you come with us." Judas told me. I glared at him.

"What about my siblings." I hissed.

"They're fine." He told me.

"Why should I trust you?" I spat. Judas sighed impatiently.

"Why can't you just trust me?" He asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes, looking around.

"Hey that was my past!" The man called, raising his voice slightly.

"Dracula!" The Brit hissed. My eyes widened and I inclined my eyebrow.

"How so now you're a vampire!" I asked.

"I've been a vampire for the past 2,000 years." Judas replied angrily. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head, I turned away from them and started walking into the school building. A chilled hand clamped down on my shoulders, "Dracula" twisted me around:

"Now that you know who I am, you know too much and I am left with no other choice than to take you by force. If you scream, I'll rip your throat out." The vampire hissed, grabbing my wrist with so much strength it was almost snapped in half, I winced as he began to pull me to a black automobile.


	3. Surrender

I dug my heels into the ground, it was pavement so the only thing it really did for me was slow down the inevitable. Dracula looked stopped, heaving a sigh. He turned around.

"Believe me, Alice, when I do this, I want the best for you." He tried being nice again. I hardened my heart, glaring at him.

"People are going to start noticing." He continued.

"Good!" I barked.

"Alice will you listen to me? You come with us, Mary and Simon will take care of you, you'll get everything you need. Why would you fight against that?" He asked I glared up at him.

"What you think I'm the only one my father abused?" I hissed.

"Yes as a matter of fact, you are. You are in denial, Alice." He told me. I started to tug away from him, his guard let down, but he tightened his grip. He shook his head, looking into my eyes.

"Dracula come on, our flight leaves soon." The vampire looked at Simon, then turned his attention back to me. He looked into my eyes.

"Just trust me." His voice softened and his eyes were warm and inviting. I could only nod, Dracula let my hand go and I followed him to the SUV. Dracula opened the back car door and I got in. I felt like I was in a haze, like I was suddenly in a dream. The door slammed shut behind me and Dracula got in the car in front of me. Simon started the car and we left. I watched everything go by through the window I read a sign, Seattle. I sighed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Britain." Dracula's voice sounded beside me, I gave a cry and jumped, hitting my head on the top of the car. I looked to the side, gripping my head. Dracula sat there with a smartass look on his face, laughing.

"I'd hit you, but something is telling me it would hurt me more than you." I growled at him. He smiled again and giving me a taunting smirk. I gave him my death glare. He looked out the window on his side. I looked away, watching the eerily green trees and my mind drifted into oblivion; no thoughts, no emotions, and most important that dull ache I always had, it was gone for only a few moments time. As long as I could disconnect myself from the world of true reality, I was at peace. I was brought back to reality by a cool hand on my arm. I opened my eyes, which I had unconsciously closed and looked to my left. Dracula looked at me with a sort of curiosity.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me, silent for a few moments and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"How do you do that?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Do what?" I asked, Dracula looked somewhat embarrassed. He looked away at the floor beneath his feet.

"Your mind, it was utterly blank, you had no emotions, no thought. It was blank, I've never seen that before." He muttered. I smirked, finding that I had baffled the King of Vampires himself.

"My mother taught me how to do it when I was young. It took me up until now to stay like that unless someone interrupts me." I told him.

"Well when you put it that way." He sounded a bit hurt. I looked down, feeling bad, I didn't mean it to come out that way. But the thought that he could've just said that to make me feel bad in the first place crossed my mind. Unbeknownst to me, he was hurt even more by that thought. I'd learn later on.

"What's it like to live forever?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me from the ground, those green eyes just ageless.

"In one word? Painful." He told me. I regretted asking.

"Sorry." I muttered. I heard Dracula laugh somewhat. I looked up to him and he was looking at me a handsome smile, wait, did I just say handsome? Well.

"We're even now, Alice." He told me I gave him a glare and looked away, mad that I had felt sorry for the deceiver. I watched the trees go by again, becoming lost in my own head all over again and honestly hoping that I wouldn't get interrupted again. The pain slipping away again, along with me irritation and that small amount of fear. I sighed and just drifted off to sleep.

**Dracula**

Those extra years on her face seemed to disappear once she was asleep. Why couldn't I have found her sooner? I felt terrible, like even though I had saved her, I still failed, she was still damaged. The damage done to the little angel was the type that couldn't be healed. I pet her soft, thick hair gently, so she wouldn't wake.

"You feel bad?" Simon asked, I looked from the sleeping human to the one in front of me. I heaved a sigh before I replied.

"Yes." I told him, letting my arm fall.

"Why? We saved her from that 'utter destruction' you told Mary about." Simon replied. I shook my head.

"She's still broken." I muttered. Simon didn't reply, either from not having heard me or just not having a reply, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get Alice out of America and to her new life in Britain as soon as possible.

We were at the airport before I knew it. I sighed, looking to the still sleeping teen. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't carry her around the airport. So I reluctantly woke her.

"Huh…what?" She muttered, jolting awake. She looked at me, her tired eyes half open, she looked outside the window.

"I guess we're here?" She said sleepily. I gave a small smile.

"Yes we're here, now come on." I said, getting out of the car. Alice was standing on the other side of the car.

"If I lean on you while we're walking, would you take it the wrong way?" She asked me, I laughed on the inside.

"No." I replied, she didn't say anything but grabbed my lower arm and rest her head on my shoulder.

"I can't really walk well after I've just woken up." She told me. I looked down on her. This feeling coming over me, a warm feeling, it was gentle and nurturing. We started to walk into the airport and instantly women turned there gaze to me. Only to look away when they saw that Alice was on my arm. I looked at the young teen, thankfully she looked just old enough for me to be with her legally. We went through the metal detectors and boarded the plane. Alice took the inner seat and basically instantaneously fell asleep. I smiled at her. The child held a perfect image of innocence that just drove me wild.

"Why is it the best ones who get preyed on?" I asked. Simon looked at me.

"You can't be falling in love with her, Dracula!" I had to give it to him, Simon caught on quick.

"I'm in my 2000's, Simon, by now, I know what I want. Alice has everything I've been searching for. But I think I don't have much of a chance with the child…" I said, giving a heavy regretful sigh. Simon looked at me with a doubtful look.

"Just be careful, I won't fight you this time, but don't get yourself killed over her the way you did with everyone else." Simon told me, putting back the seat and playing music from his Ipod. I sighed looking outside, the stars were out. Someone had to stay up to make sure we didn't get mugged, considering every other passenger on the plane was falling asleep.

I was lost in my own world when I realized that Alice had started to whimper in his sleep, I opened my eyes and looked at her, there was a pained look on her face. I couldn't help myself, I pulled up the armrest and took the teen in my arms. Holding her close to me, her whimpers stopped and she fell back into peace. I didn't let her go. Leaning back into the seat, I kept one arm around her and propped my head on my free hand. Watching her sleep. A flight attendant came by, asking me if I needed anything, I just shook my head, keeping my gaze on Alice. Why was it so easy for me to fall for someone, especially this one, Alice, I had intended to be her hero, but she acted like she despised me, she'd probably attempt to hurt me once she woke, finding herself in my embrace. I wouldn't care. I enjoyed every minute of it.

Two hours later, she stirred, lifting her head up away from my chest. She looked at me, with a look of deep curiosity.

"Why?" She asked simply. I looked away, should I hide my emotions? Of course I should, she would be terrified by the whole idea of a vampire loving her. So I put on my snooty act and replied.

"You looked pathetic." She glared at me, those endless blue abysses gazing into the depth of my soul. She slammed into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manner. I covered my self anger with an entertained air.

_And here I was thinking he had some sort of heart… they're all the same. _She thought bitterly. I winced internally at that. I wasn't the same, at least I hoped.

"Alice." I called her.

"What could you possibly insult me about now, I'm just sitting here, oh let me guess, I'm being a super bitch, is that it?" She hissed, it stung. I actually winced that time.

"No, you have a right, I've been acting terrible this entire trip, I'm sorry" I told her. The child's expression changed, it softened to guilt.

"Well now I am a super bitch." She muttered. I looked at her with pain in my eyes. The poor child. I promised myself I would make everything up to her. Everything her father had done to her, I would undo. If it was the last thing I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice fell asleep again. This time her sleep riddled with hushed whimpers and near audible groans, in order to figure out what was wrong with her I dove into her dreaming mind. All I saw were images, memories, of her mother, her father. They were just flashing, like strobe lights, her screaming siblings flashed by. It was loud, screams and moans, the sounds of a crashing airplane nearly made me have to cover my ears. I felt the heat of a fire, but as it all climaxed, it went dead silent, absolutely dark. Utter blackness spread as far as the eye could see. I searched for the little teen. But a beat shattered the crushing silence, like that of a heartbeat. It echoed like a lullaby throughout her Alice's mind. A small golden pinpoint of light sparked out of the darkness.

_No more._ It was Alice's voice. It was a broken, rugged, sad, tear clogged voice, but beneath it all, there was strength. There was hope. The golden light exploded, nearly blinding me, causing me to shield my eyes until it dulled down. When it did, I heard the sound of running water, and birds singing, the fragrance of wild flowers hung heavily in the air. I opened my eyes, seeing a peaceful looking Alice sitting cross legged in the meadow. She had her eyes closed.

"This is where I go when I clear my mind." She told me, opening those gut punching Caribbean blue eyes. Her raven hair swayed in the light breeze. I looked around in awe, we were completely surrounded by trees, a charming little dirt path lead the way into the clearing.

"Is this place real?" I asked her, sitting down across from Alice. She nodded.

"My mom always brought me here; this was where she taught me to clear my mind. She also brought me here to play, before she died. When my dad was actually a father. We'd come here, when I was an only child and we would spend the day here; having picnics. She's buried here." Alice said, looking over to the left. A small gravestone had appeared.

"I miss her a lot." Alice's voice cracked. I stared at her with sympathy, reaching over I brought her into my arms. She allowed me to, burying her face in my shoulder.

"All I ever want is to be six again. Like this was all a dream…" She muttered. I rubbed her back soothingly, she pulled away from me and went over to the stream.

"This is my place of peace. Sometimes my mom is here, others she's not. But either way, here, I'm happy." She told me, despite what she said, she looked sad. Alice was hugging herself, slouched over, longingly watching the water run by her with a hung head. The meadow faded away, leaving us in a dark abyss again. I stared at her from the distance she put between us. She turned slowly looking at me.

"What about you? When you cleared away all your worries, and fears; did you go somewhere?" She asked me. I nodded slowly at her. She smiled softly. I couldn't fight my own grin.

"Show me, you have full control of my mind. But don't you dare try anything funny. I'll throw you out faster than you can even blink.

"It's my castle in Transylvania." I told her, with that, a fierce wind came, forcing away the darkness like a hot summer wind would an early morning fog. It whipped Alice's hair about ferociously, making her press her hands to her head to keep her hair back. The wind died down as silvery moonlight fell upon the landscape, mist covered the ground up to my knees. It was up to Alice's calves. She looked around.

I gazed upon the mystical Transylvanian landscape with gentle nostalgia. The slopes of the mountains that my castle was nestled in were barely visible in the darkness, their giant, majestic outlines barely highlighted against the moonlight. I could barely pick out the fire lit windows of my far off palace, its towers rising up above the small mountain slope and silhouetted against the moon. Alice came to my side.

"This place is beautiful." She told me, her crystal clear blue eyes wide. She was beautiful in the moonlight, her marble skin glowed radiantly, eyes shone softly, her hair glistened, moonlight playing off of the black strands of silk enticingly. I had to kiss her, but I was able to manage a chaste kiss to the forehead.

"I want you to be this happy, for the rest of your life, alright?" I whispered to her. She squeaked, nearly whimpering. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Hers were even wider than before, filled to the brim with surprise. She nodded

"Okay." She told me. I smiled gently, nearly touching her face. But this time I restrained myself. She was so young, too young. I'd wait. So I left her to dream her own dreams. Taking my vision of Transylvania with me.

I sat in the chair patiently, Alice was still asleep. I hoped that she would remember what had happened when she woke. She had trusted me without even slight hesitation. If she didn't remember, and she would wake up hating me again, I wouldn't know what to do.

Four hours passed and she woke, stretching with a quiet groan. I fidgeted nervously. It was just a kiss on the forehead. I kept telling myself that, but I knew it was intimate for people that had just met face to face mere hours ago. As she finished stretching she went limp. Not saying a single word to me. She stared out the window at the starry sky.

_Please remember. _ I prayed (using the term lightly here) urgently.

"Dracula." She asked quietly, looking at me. I turned my attention to her gently.

"Yes Alice?" I replied. She was hesitant.

"Was that real? In my dreams, was that you, really you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. You were upset, more than the last time. I… wanted to be sure you were okay." I told her nearly sheepishly. She gave me a quiet 'oh' but remained quiet for the rest of the flight.

We finally landed at 2:30 in the morning. Alice was sound asleep once more. I nudged her awake gently, Simon woke with a jolt and a drowsy 'What?' I looked at him for a moment.

"We aren't flying anymore." He stated. I snorted and nodded.

"What a wonderful genius you are Simon." I commented. Alice was getting her bag from over our heads. She looked at me.

"In the dream… did you kiss me… on the forehead?" She asked, pointing to her face. If I could blush I would have.

"Yes. I don't know why, I apologize. Alice." I told her. She shook her head with a drowsy shrug.

"I'm not mad… just confused. Why?" She asked "How long have you known me?" She continued.

"Since 2000." I told her, walking out into the isle, she by passed me.

"Four years? You've been watching over me since I was eleven?" She asked. I nodded shyly.

"Once more, I apologize." I told her. She laughed sleepily.

"No, it's fine. Comforting, now that I know you, like you were my guardian angel." She commented, touching my forearm. She grabbed my hand and started leading me off of the plane.

"Your refuge was beautiful by the way." I told her. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, I wish I could learn more about your Transylvania." She told me. I smiled.

"Maybe, if Mary and Simon let you. Maybe you could come see it, for a senior trip in high school." I told her. She smiled sweetly.

'I'd like that. It sounds completely wonderful."


End file.
